Inexplicable
by MrsEvansPuckerman
Summary: The members of New Directions just graduated. Feelings are aroused that Quinn would not think it happened again. She sees herself in love with Puck. But she does not know that this feeling is mutual. Couple: Quick. Friendship: Faberry


QUINN POV.

Just graduated and are in a celebration. They are all excited and a little drunk. I was excited a few moments ago, until I saw Puck kissing a girl, I have no idea who she is. I do not know how it happened but I wanted to kill that girl. Puck and I are just friends, nothing more. 

- And then Quinn? It will not dance? - Sam spoke with a smile. I knew he had a crush on me, but I felt the need to use this in my favor and attention of Puck, but do not know why he needs to realize and feel the same when they see me with another guy. 

- Of course - and we went to the dance floor, where Puck was seized with that girl. Me and Sam, who is getting closer, we began to dance pretty excited until I see Puck's eyes on me, but he was noticing me, I took and kissed Sam, he was surprised by my attitude. Sam was difficult to use this way but I needed that Puck I noticed that night. 

- What was that Quinn? I mean it was very good, but I had no idea you were ... 

- We have to make tonight is not it? After all we just form! - Sam put a smile on his face and continued dancing until he said he would get a drink. Puck I felt coming in my direction. 

-Hi. 

-Hi

-You and Sam are together? 

-No, we are not 

-But you have kissed so in love - Yes, he had noticed me and Sam and even more that the kiss was passionate, my heart began to beat faster and reach the conclusion I'm crazy about NOAH PUCKERMAN - Not that I mind but. . that is not good for you? 

-Of Course.-I spoke and he left, was probably behind that who was with him.  
>Sam returned with the drinks and sat in some upholstered chairs, where I saw Rachel and Finn talking. They were a couple together, despite Rachel being selfish and annoying at times they both liked a lot and was envied their relationship. Sam started kissing my neck and I felt totally creepy, however that was not Puck, he was a very beautiful and clear that all felt the least attraction for him. He was a good person and I expect him to help me with the Puck, until as much as Sam does not like me he loved me. No I could not get rolling like that.<br>- Sam? I need to tell you something that is bothering me-He stopped kissing me and looked at me .- Look, I'm so Puck, but I can't explain this feeling appeared, I do not want to use you do not want you to stay with angry at me, then it is better that I tell you .. 

-Quinn, who I know do not you forget it at least tonight? I am your friend ok? If you like Puck I will not force you to anything, I can only help you take the trouble to see him with another? Maybe you do not like? - I did not think Sam would leave be used that way, maybe he was in the same position as me, like someone who does not like us.- Can I kiss you? You are beautiful.  
>I do not know what to say, I want to forget Puck, he is not the one for me. Just nodded and felt her lips on mine. <p>

PUCK POS  
>Damn! I was jealous of Quinn? This is not possible, had a beautiful girl dancing with me and did not take his eyes off her and Sam, they were kissing again, it bothered me enough, it was as if it were my property. Because that was awakening in me? Today of all days? Where the party has several cats, and that wish Puckssauro! I felt something on my shoulder and I turned, it was the Finn. <p>

- Man, I have an invitation, tomorrow the staff was arranging to travel to Burt's beach house, he gave those 5 days there as a gift to me and Kurt, to have formed in. - Finn said laughing. - I hope you go. The Artie, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike have already confirmed, all that remained even you, Sam and Quinn.

I need to stop those two, they seem so excited talking, if I'm feeling all these feelings is better than try to make her stop me jealous. 

- Of course I'll leave and I notice that Quinn and Sam. 

I approached them and said: 

- Quinn ... Sam ... - They looked at me, Quinn was scared - I come to call you tomorrow to go spend a few days at the beach house of Burt, Finn makes sure we are there. 

- Of course I will, you will Quinnie? - Sam used Quinnie? They are so close that? 

-Yes, yes, I'll be there, Puck you could give me a ride tomorrow? It's what I'm without a car .-  
>-Sure, Quinn replied - You can go with me - I gave my seductive grin at her and leaves. <p>

SAM POV

I do not like Quinn, is something special that she has that makes me thrilled for her, but I like Santana, but I think she is in love with Brittany. Today I'm allowing myself to be used by Quinn, but I think she's enjoying it, did not know she could have some kind of feeling for Puck. Maybe it would help me forget Santana. 

- Sam? Are you okay? I think it's best not to drink more. I think it will, Santana is drunk and now all the girls go to sleep at her house, I'd better help her. Yes, Santana is drunk and they all go to sleep at her house? This should happen any celebration- Bye 

-Bye, see you tomorrow,- I kissed her cheek and she did the same to me. Santana then left behind and they went away. 

PUCK POV 

The girls were gone and I was talking to Sam. 

- Hey Sam, tomorrow we will go out of 9 in the morning. 

- Ook, I spoke with Finn, I'm in his car. 

-Tell me, you and Quinn are together? 

- Not yet, maybe roll something. 

- And you like it? I mean really? 

-Look Puck, she and I are good friends, but maybe we need and clear that we are attracted to each other. And you view any relationship? 

- You know I'm not much of relationship, but I think I'm so into a girl there ... do not know why, after all evil I approach it, but I saw a guy and it made me very upset .- It was good that he knew, Sam is my friend, maybe if I told him that Quinn, enjoying it away her .- She does not like me, man. 

-Too bad Puck, but I would know who is this girl? 

- It's Quinn. 

- Quinn? - He seemed surprised-I did not know, sorry I interrupted Puckerman… 

- You did not know, but if she likes you for real? You will not get away from her because of me, but I know what I'm feeling and then I decide what I do and I spoke up ,bye, gotta go behind the Finn, he decided to drink today and it does not going to work. 

-Bye.


End file.
